


(oh honey) just like that

by silverfoxflower



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Rimming, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: So many men and monsters had left their mark on Geralt. Jaskier was determined to leave not a one.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 423





	(oh honey) just like that

"You don't have to ... every time," Geralt muttered, his arm thrown over his eyes. He was a pretty sight, spread wide on the bed of crushed wildflowers with petals in his white hair.

"Sorry?" Jaskier screwed his fingers into Geralt's ass and watched Geralt's toes curl into the grass. Lovingly, Jaskier pressed a kiss to a half-moon scar under Geralt's knee, a childhood wound from scrapping with Lambert.

"Prepare me," Geralt gritted his teeth as Jaskier scissored his fingers, sawing them in and out of the tight, oiled clench of Geralt's hole. "Just ... you can just fuck me."

"But, dear heart, you're always so tight," Jaskier pulled his fingers free, watching Geralt's puffy hole gape briefly, closing around emptiness. He lazily drizzled some more oil between Geralt's spread thighs, watching it drip, honey-gold, into the dark crevice of his ass. "What _would_ it do to my reputation as a lover if I just brutalized you like this?"

\--

Geralt turned his head to the side, panting when Jaskier pressed the tips of three fingers against his entrance. Geralt's neglected cock bobbed above his abdomen, oozing pre-come. "'s fine," he closed his eyes, his body spasming as Jaskier sank knuckle-deep into his ass. "I can take it."

Jaskier hummed, continuing his slow prep of Geralt's entrance as his other hand gently traced the jagged scar across Geralt's ribs, the hair-thin slashes on the top of his thighs, the burn mark dangerously close to the base of his cock. So many men and monsters had left their mark on Geralt. Jaskier was determined to leave not a one.

"I'd like to lick you," Jaskier said.

"You make everything into a production," Geralt groused, but when he met Jaskier's eyes his pupils were dilated with lust.

Jaskier smiled, giving Geralt's hole a few more thrusts before pulling his hand away entirely, wiping it on his thigh as Geralt flipped over on his hands and shaking knees, presenting his ass for Jaskier with his face buried in his folded arms. It had been a long process, to get Geralt to trust him like this, to show Jaskier this vulnerable side of him. For so long, Geralt had been a spooked horse, a beaten dog circling Jaskier's open hand, expecting at any moment it would turn into a fist.

_How can I make it good for you?_ Jaskier had asked the first time they wound up in bed.

_Just take your pleasure quickly,_ Geralt had answered, and Jaskier's heart had broken a little for him. 

Now, Geralt was spreading his legs, canting his hips back against Jaskier's wet tongue. He was still not the most vocal man, his dear Geralt, but the quiet whines at the edges of his breath ... Jaskier reached under, finally palming Geralt's blood-hot cock.

" _Ah_ , fuck," Geralt took in a quick breath through his teeth, his hole fluttering around Jaskier's tongue. "I ... I'm going to come."

"I'd like that," Jaskier said, and gave Geralt a firm grip to fuck into, milking his orgasm out of him and onto the dirt below. 

When Jaskier finally slid into him, Geralt’s body was sun-warm and loose like a great cat. Jaskier peppered the back of Geralt’s neck and shoulders with soft kisses, clasping him tight about the waist as he fucked Geralt slowly, deeply. 

“Wonderful,” Jaskier sighed, rolling his hips forward with each word. “Beautiful. Amazing.”

“You don’t have to flatter me. I’m already in your bed,” Geralt grunted, his thighs shuddering where they were pressed against Jaskier’s, his skin heating with an embarrassed flush. Geralt’s cock was half-hard already, and Jaskier hoped he could tease another orgasm from him before sundown. 

“This is not flattery, my love, it’s _praise_ ,” Jaskier said, his breath hitching a bit in his throat as he felt his own pleasure begin to spiral. He paused to collect himself, not wanting this to be over too quickly. 

“What’s wrong?” Geralt panted, and Jaskier saw that he was touching himself, lazily pleasuring himself as he fucked back against Jaskier’s hardness with small, greedy rolls of his hips. 

The sight was incredibly, indescribably, precious to Jaskier, who shook his head, burying his hot face between Geralt’s shoulder-blades. He still remembered the Geralt who had hung his had and gritted his teeth, prepared to take fucking like a punishment. 

“Ah,” Jaskier said mournfully as he adjusted his grip on Geralt’s hips. “I don’t think I can last after all.” 

Geralt hummed, his breaths growing uneven as Jaskier began fucking him in earnest. 

\--

“This is why I can’t let you talk me into these forays,” Geralt groused as they gathered their scattered clothing by the light of the setting sun. “You say it’ll be quick, then we lose a full day.”

Jaskier smiled, pressing a kiss against Geralt’s cheek when he bent over to button his boots. “I love that you indulge me, darling. Very, very much.” 

When Geralt straightened, there might have been a blush staining his face. He offered his hand to Jaskier and helped him up, then fingers entangled they wandered back together to the road. 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://greyduckgreygoose.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic)


End file.
